Ticking and Tocking
by Lover of Angelus
Summary: The MacManus twins stepped into the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel. They were met with the warm smile of Sam and the devilish smirk of Dean. SLASH. TWINCEST. WINCEST. LANGUAGE. Angel x Supernatural x The Boondock Saints
1. Prologue

**Title**: Ticking and Tocking

**Disclaimer**: Me no own, You no sue

**Warning for this chapter**: twincest

**Notes**: A crossover between: _Angel_, _Supernatural_, and _The Boondock Saints_. There is more information on my bio page under "CURRENT STORY STATUS."

-z-

**Chapter One**: Prologue

-z-

**Murphy**

You look at his bandaged wrists and kiss the wounds that'll never quite heal.

"I'm sorry," you say and cradle his arm to your chest and remember how your brother jumped off a five-story building to save you.

"Easy, Murph," Connor smiles and wraps his legs around your waist and tries to force away the image of you on your knees with a gun to your head.

**Connor**

You remember the first time you and your brother had. . .relations. It was your eighteenth birthday and you were both shit-faced. The two of you had managed to sneak away from your own party at Uncle Sibeal's bar and found yourselves at the lake.

You can't remember much after that, just Hennessey bottles all around and Murphy's lips and hands all over your body, never letting you catch up.

-z-


	2. The Answers

**Title**: Ticking and Tocking

**Disclaimer**: Me no own, You no sue

**Warning for this chapter**: Slashy, twincest, wincest

**Note**: The Winchester boys are vampires; the circumstances surrounding this particular event will be provided later.

-z-

**Chapter Two**: The Answers

-z-

Missouri walked into the waiting room, eyed her new clients, and made a mental note to send her Winchester boys a _thank-you_ card.

"Connor, Murphy," Missouri inwardly smirked at their faces before motioning for them to follow.

"Guess they didn't lie after all," Murphy said to his brother in a tongue Missouri was unable to understand. It was only through his distorted _English_ thoughts that what was said became clear to her. The minds of these two were complicated at best; full of different languages and incomplete thoughts.

"Sam and his brother have an odd sense of humor–especially his brother," she said, sitting on the chair opposite the twins.

"That's a nice way of puttin' it," Connor glanced at his brother.

-

"_Murphy!" Dean tackled the MacManus to the floor, growling and snarling like a rabid dog. "The fuck you doin' to my brother?!"_

"_What?!"_

_Suddenly Dean's mouth was at Murphy's throat, nipping and sucking._

"_Why were you playing with Sam and not me?" Dean's voice was deep and the purr at the back of his throat vibrated Murphy's body in a dangerously seductive way._

-

Missouri raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"Aye," Murphy rolled his eyes and reached into his coat.

"No smoking," Missouri's voice was calm but firm. Murphy froze, his brother grinned. "Look, I know why you two are here," Missouri leaned forward, becoming serious. "However, I'm afraid that I don't have the answer that you two want."

"Want?" Connor repeated.

"You both want me to condemn you, to wag my finger," she paused. "But the answer that I do have, it's the one you _need_."

"I'm sorry, what was the question again?" Murphy asked.

"The one that was asked the morning after your eighteenth birthday," Missouri answered.

The atmosphere grew heavy and the boys visibly tensed.

"How did you–" Connor couldn't finish.

"Didn't you read the sign on the front door, boy? I'm a psychic. I can read thoughts. And memories."

"Fuckin'-a," Murphy placed his head in his hands, letting loose a dry laugh.

"Murphy," Missouri stood and placed a hand on the young man's head. "Connor," she met the young man's eyes. "The answer that Sam believed would be better head from my mouth is this: you're not wrong. It's okay to love, even if you have to hide it from the world.

"Oh, and, no; I can't tell you where your father is. The best advice I can give you right now is to return to Sam and Dean–they'd protect you from the entire forces of hell."

"Is that–"

"Boys," Missouri interrupted Connor, "you're being chased, hunted by men who wish to get closer to the Winchesters. Now, hurry back to L.A. They are waiting for you. Disappear with them, please, and for heaven's sake don't look back. A man you thought that you could trust has betrayed you and now they know who you are with."

-

The MacManus twins stepped into the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel. They were met with the warm smile of Sam and the devilish smirk of Dean.

"Welcome back," Sam said, closing the book he had been reading as he stood and walked over to the twins. "Find what you needed?"

"Yeah," Connor nodded, "yeah, we did."

"Good," Dean appeared beside his brother. "Let's go, there's a Wendigo at Red Lake."

"And two serial killers in Green Bay," Sam smiled and clapped Murphy on the back.

-z-

**Another Note**: Red Lake is located in Minnesota, north of Bemidji. Green Bay is located in Wisconsin.


End file.
